


Visit

by earlgreyteawrites



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, KEITH FIC, M/M, Vld keith - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, klance fic, klance fluff, lance fic, lance mcclain - Freeform, lance serrano - Freeform, vld keith fic, vld klance - Freeform, vld lance - Freeform, vld lance fic, vld season 7 fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyteawrites/pseuds/earlgreyteawrites
Summary: The war is over, but not without consequences. Lance seriously needs some Keith time.





	Visit

    Lance’s fingers slipped from the doorknob as he stared wordlessly at the man before him. It had felt like months since they had seen each other last, though in reality it had only been two weeks. Surgery after surgery, induced coma after induced coma, it had all been a blur. But despite being put under so often, Lance knew how much time had passed, he’d felt it pass. Every moment he woke, he had one thought and only that one thought.

    Keith.

    When he’d first woken up, his first question was, ‘Is Keith okay?’ which only earned him a pitiful look and a shaking of the head. Lance had cried for an hour straight, because Keith had been so unstable that they weren’t sure he was going to make it.

    Lance had watched from his bed as doctors and nurses and surgeons of all sorts crowded into the room of the black paladin. He’d watched Keith’s surgery through the glass in a wheelchair, hands pressed against the wall as tears slipped down his cheeks. Not even Veronica’s gentle words could help him. Nobody could help.

    Every other minute he was awake, he prayed to every god that Keith would be okay. He begged doctors and nurses to do their very best as they passed by his room, heading into Keith’s. He asked his siblings to check on Keith, since he was still unable to walk after his surgeries. Every time he got the same response…‘He doesn’t look good’.

    Lance had never cried so much within a week, not even when he was homesick in the castle.

    But now…it was all over. He was here, standing in Keith’s room, all alone with the boy he had worried about for nearly every waking moment.

    Keith had a bandage wrapped around his forehead. It was more to conceal the stitches, not to really help. His skin was clean and soft, freshly washed. Lance had watched the nurses give him a bath while he had been unconscious just a day earlier. Keith looked exhausted and a little bit sickly, having ten surgeries would do that. But despite all of that, Keith decided it was the perfect time to do the most heartbreaking thing he could possibly muster.

    And he smiled.

    Lance felt a sob escape his lips as Keith looked at him, tired eyes half lidded, and yet his excitement was so clear. Lance rushed over to Keith’s side, crying as Keith continued to smile softly, bringing up his hand to cup Lance’s cheek affectionately. Keith’s hand shook with weakness, but he wiped Lance’s tears with his thumbs nonetheless, happy to have his right hand man standing beside him once again.

    “There’s no need to cry.” Keith said quietly as Lance cried softly, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. He’d believed Keith wasn’t going to make it for so long…and here he was, alive. “I’m okay.” Keith whispered, throat still a little bit sore, but not sore enough to prevent him from encouraging Lance. “Everything is okay…you don’t have to cry anymore sweetheart. I’m okay, I’m-mph.” Lance pressed his lips gently to Keith’s, stopping him mid sentence.

Lance sobbed softly against Keith’s mouth, pressing just a little bit closer, but not too close out of worry that he might hurt Keith.

    Keith pressed back softly, smiling gently against Lance, closing his eyes. Lance lowered himself onto the hospital bed, sniffling and hiccupping as he moved closer, gently placing his hands over Keith’s waist.

    “You’re okay.” Lance sobbed against Keith’s lips, relief flooding into his voice. Keith carefully moved his hands from Lance’s face, gently placing them at his side. Happiness flooding into the two of them as they kissed each other softly, both of them beyond relieved the other was okay. But was made it even more special, was that they had been there for each other the whole time.

    Keith remembered every time he was awake long enough to hear words, and the doctor’s first ones were always, ‘Lance checked in on you today’ or, ‘Lance is worried about you’, sometimes even Lance’s siblings saying, ‘Lance said to tell you he loves you’. And knowing that Lance had cried over him for two weeks…it was nice in a bittersweet way.

    They broke apart, breathing quietly against each other as a million emotions flooded between them. But the largest relief was…Keith was okay.

    Lance looked up at Keith, holding his face in his hands. Keith looked up at Lance as well, bright smiles on their faces.

    “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long that I love you.”

    “Me too.” Keith replied softly, holding Lance close. For a second they looked at each other, happiness bursting within the two of them.

    Nothing could compare to the relief they felt, joyous that they were finally with one another again.


End file.
